The Handmaiden's Tale
by ScrawledThoughts
Summary: Episode I told through a handmaiden's point of view. Sabé/Obi. In progress.


The Handmaiden's Tale By: Sabé Naberrie  
  
As the handmaidens prepared Amidala for her next meeting with Sio Bibble, the governor of Naboo, Sabé awkwardly shifted in her orange handmaiden robes as she scribbled down the last few lines into her diary.  
  
Amidala is so worried about the Trade Federation taking action. I don't know what is going to happen. I'm so concerned for her. This seems too much for a girl to handle. I must go. They are meeting with Nute Gunray, the leader of the Federation, to see whether the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor have arrived. Rabé is calling me. I'll write more when I have something to report.  
  
Sabé ran to catch up with the other handmaidens as they filed into the room. She shot a quick glance at Saché and Yané, the two newest handmaidens. After giving them a reassuring smile, she stepped in after the queen as Eirtaé opened the door. Eirtaé filed in after Rabé and Sabé, and then the younger handmaidens sat in the back, near Governor Bibble.  
  
Amidala sent the transmission and waited for the viceroy of the Trade Federation to appear. When the Neimoidian's smug face appeared, Amidala waited for him to speak.  
  
"Again you come before us, Your Highness," he said in his slick, oily voice.  
  
"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended," Amidala snapped.  
  
"I was not aware of such failure," the Neimodian said.  
  
"I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement," Amidala said knowingly.  
  
"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken," Nute suggested.  
  
"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time," Amidala warned.  
  
The transmission ended, and Amidala looked over to Eirtaé. "Send another transmission to Senator Palpatine. We will see about this." The queen waited for the Senator's reassuring face to appear.  
  
"The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true? I've received word from the Chancellor, the ambassadors did arrive," the senator said. All of a sudden the image crackled, and Amidala was only able to catch a few words. ".Negotiations.ambassadors.."  
  
"Senator Palpatine? What's happened?" Amidala asked her subjects.  
  
"Check the transmitter," Captain Panaka, the head of security, ordered Eirtaé.  
  
"A communications disruption can only mean one thing, invasion," Governor Bibble said.  
  
"The Federation would not dare go that far," the queen said.  
  
"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished," Panaka said.  
  
"Then we must continue to rely on negotiation," Amidala replied.  
  
"Negotiation? We've lost all communication! And where are the chancellor's ambassadors?" Bibble said.  
  
"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness," Panaka pointed out. "Our security volunteers will be no match against the battle-hard Federation army."  
  
"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war," Amidala said. Then the queen and her handmaidens left the room.  
  
Amidala had called her handmaidens into her room to discuss the event. Rabé sat down on the bed and began taking out Amidala's complicated hairdo. Yané and Saché began picking out new outfits for her to wear. The queen brushed Rabé away and pulled Sabé aside.  
  
"If the Federation does decide to act on invasion, I'll need your help," Amidala said. "I need you to become my decoy."  
  
Sabé was speechless. Becoming a decoy was the highest position that a handmaiden ever got to perform, and even the ones that did were Amidala's closest friends and confidants.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Sabé said.  
  
"Don't say anything. This is not something we need to discuss right now. You'll need to become me for some periods of time, so just be prepared to act as queen in my place."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Sabé said.  
  
"It's Padmé now," the queen said sadly. A wave of pain seemed to ripple over her beautiful features. Sabé blinked. Then it was gone and the queen was smiling again.  
  
"Oh, of course, Padmé," Sabé said with a frown. Why was Amidala so sad?  
  
Sabé asked Rabé to help her into an impressive black cloak with feathers and then put on her makeup. Then Amidala slipped into her handmaiden role as Padmé and put on her orange handmaiden robes. They walked out single file, faces down, behind Sabé, who held her head high, even though her hands were shaking.  
  
Nute Gunray was waiting for Sabé, Governor Bibble, Captain Panaka, and the handmaidens as they entered the throne room.  
  
"I brought you here for a purpose, Queen Amidala," Nute said to Sabé.  
  
"I was not brought. This is my throne room. I do not recognize your authority, Nute Gunray," Sabé replied defiantly, her face composed as if made of stone.  
  
"If you had agreed to sign the treaty, you would not be in this position," the Neimodian replied smoothly.  
  
"I will not cooperate," Sabé snapped as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Commander," Nute addressed a droid as they completed the first stairway, "process them."  
  
"Yes, sir. Captain, take them to Camp Four," the droid acknowledged another droid standing by Captain Panaka.  
  
"Roger, roger," the captain droid said before he led them off down the next flight of stairs. As they exited the palace, Sabé was stunned to see many of the people in chains being led to other camps by battle droids. I never realized until now how many people were suffering, she thought. Amidala must feel terrible about what the Federation is doing to her people. Now I realized why she was so sad. I must be strong, for her sake.  
  
The small group began to head down a small alley. As they were about to pass under a small arch, two men jumped down from the top with glowing swords. A small creature jumped down besides them, looking awkward in the heat of battle. The two men both cut down the four droids with their swords. Sabé discovered that the older man was Qui-Gon Jinn, and the younger man was Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice. The Gungan's name was Jar Jar Binks. The younger man, Obi-Wan, smiled at Sabé. She blushed, but then remembered that she had a job to do. She composed her face and walked on.  
  
The Jedi quickly explained that they had met with the Federation but had to flee for their lives when the Federation had sent their small army of droids after them.  
  
"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"In the main hangar. This way," Captain Panaka led everyone to a small door overlooking the hangar. Battle droids patrolled the halls, and the pilots were being held captive by the ones that weren't.  
  
"There are too many of them," Captain Panaka admitted.  
  
"It won't be a problem," Qui-Gon said. He turned to look at Sabé. "Your Highness, under the circumstance we are in, I suggest you travel to Coruscant with us."  
  
"It's too dangerous," Sio Bibble objected, but Sabé cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Either choice brings great danger to us all," Sabé said. For a moment she was stuck. She turned to look at the handmaidens, searching for the queen to help her. Command me, she pleaded.  
  
"We are brave, Your Highness." Padmé's voice was heard over the clanking and whirring of the hangar.  
  
"Then we must move quickly. Come on," Qui-Gon motioned. Sabé quickly chose the three handmaidens that she and Amidala had picked earlier. Rabé, Eirtaé, and Padmé walked over towards her. Saché and Yané started to weep, but Sabé whispered reassuring words and their faces were relaxed once more.  
  
They had almost reached the ramp leading up to Amidala's ship when a battle droid stopped them.  
  
"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked, his metallic voice reverberating inside his hollow shell.  
  
"To Coruscant," Qui-Gon replied calmly.  
  
The droid had barely announced them under arrest when Qui-Gon reached inside his robe, pulled out his lightsaber, and cut three of the droids down in one smooth stroke. Obi-Wan went to work on the droids who were guarding the pilots. After he had freed the pilots, the ones who flew the ship ran on board, followed by the queen and her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and then later the two Jedi.  
  
Ric Olié, the pilot who was in command of the queen's ship, looked up from the controls suddenly. "There's the blockade," he announced.  
  
The two Jedi looked up to see the looming bulk of the Trade Federation control ship moving closer and closer to their ship.  
  
All of a sudden shots fired out at the cruiser and the ship swayed from side to side. Jar Jar, who was in the droids' quarters, fell trying to grab hold of a hard surface. Then an alarm sounded and something on the screen flashed red.  
  
"Shield generator's been hit!" Ric exclaimed.  
  
The droids were called to action as they rolled over to the transport, which sucked them through to the top of the ship, where they went to work on the generator.  
  
"If they can't get this fixed, we'll be sitting ducks," Panaka realized.  
  
The Federation blew the first droid away, but the other droids continued to work on completing their job.  
  
Sabé's hands began to shake again as the ship was rocked by another bombardment of shots. What if we don't make it out of here alive? She thought. She looked over at the cockpit. The younger Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was sitting beside Ric Olié. His face was tight with concern, his features marred by the anxiety that Sabé could tell he was feeling. Suddenly he looked up as though he knew she was watching him. He turned and stared into her eyes. Sabé blushed beneath the heavy makeup she was wearing and Kenobi smiled before turning back to the window.  
  
Then all of a sudden the red flashing lights turned green and Ric Olié let out a whoop of delight. "Power's back!" he exclaimed. "That little droid did it! Deflector shield's up at maximum!"  
  
Sabé silently celebrated inside herself as the ship suddenly roared back to life. The stars turned into streaks of light as they entered hyperspace.  
  
Moments later, in the queen's quarters, Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon Jinn stood before Sabé. The handmaiden kept her face calm, though her hands were trembling before the powerful Jedi Master. The captain presented the R2 unit that had saved them all.  
  
"Without a doubt it saved the ship, as well as our lives," the dark-skinned man announced proudly.  
  
"It is to be commended," Sabé said kindly. "What is its' number?" she inquired.  
  
"R2-D2, Your Highness," Panaka replied smoothly after taking a quick glance at the numbers.  
  
"Thank you R2-D2," Sabé said.  
  
Boop-beep! The droid replied, chattering a series of sounds. Sabé held back a smile.  
  
"Padmé," Sabé suddenly announced. An almost evil smile curled on her lips. This joke would be too much for the queen. "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." Under the orange hood of the handmaiden robe she was wearing, the queen just barely stuck out her tongue before motioning to bring the droid into the next room. Suddenly Qui-Gon, the older Jedi, stepped forward.  
  
"Your Highness, I request that we have permission to land on a small backworld planet called Tatooine. It's far beyond the range of the Trade Federation. I promise you'll be safe there."  
  
"Alright," Sabé agreed, after looking over the Jedi's shoulder and receiving a small nod from Padmé.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded to Obi-Wan and the young Jedi ran up to the cockpit to tell Ric Olié. He turned back before heading in and smiled at Sabé. Trying not to blush, the young queen dismissed Panaka and Qui-Gon.  
  
"Ooh, I think he likes you!" Rabé whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Rabé," Sabé joked.  
  
"The Jedi likes the quee-een, the Jedi likes the quee-een," Eirtaé giggled.  
  
Ignoring the two handmaidens, Sabé walked to the window. She placed her forehead against the glass and sighed.  
  
"Don't do that!" Rabé said. "You'll smudge your makeup, and then I'll have to redo it!" She pulled Sabé away.  
  
"Sorry," Sabé said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eirtaé asked.  
  
"I'm just uncertain about this whole queen business," Sabé replied.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be behind you on this whole thing. You're a natural," Rabé said encouragingly. Sabé opened to her diary as the other handmaidens left, giggling all the way. Hidden in the folds of her robes, the diary was also used as a message sender. But Sabé had no need for that now.  
  
I can't believe we almost made it to Coruscant! The two Jedi Knights got us safe and sound out of there. But there's something mysterious about that older one, Qui-Gon Jinn that I can't place. I think something is going to happen to him, and soon. What, I can't say. There's also something about Obi-Wan Kenobi. But what? Jedi are too secretive. Amidala thinks I'm doing a good job. I saw her face when I told her to clean that R2 unit. But I had to do something or the Jedi and Panaka would have suspected something. Plus I had to get her back for all the things she's done to me. I know, I know. I really shouldn't have. But I think she got the jest of it.  
  
"Sabé," she heard a small voice say. Expecting to find one of the other handmaidens, she abruptly closed her diary, whirling around. Finding it to only be Padmé, she sighed. "Oh," she breathed. "It's only you."  
  
"I am going to journey with the Jedi to Tatooine," Padmé said, folding her hands inside her sleeves. "I need to find more out about the planet. And if someone is tracking us, I will draw his or her attention away from him. No one will notice a farmer and his daughter journeying to the spaceport to sell their goods."  
  
Sabé nodded. "But won't you be afraid?" She asked.  
  
Padmé smiled. "Of course, my friend," she whispered, patting Sabé's hand gently. "But if it's for Naboo, I will stop at nothing. Our people will be free."  
  
She turned and walked away, the swishing of her robes the only sound in the room besides Sabé's light breathing. All of a sudden she caught another presence and turned around, composing herself.  
  
It was the young Jedi, Obi-Wan. Sabé held her head high, hoping that he didn't notice her trembling hands. She could almost barely hear Eirtaé's giggles from the other room. Of course she was spying on them. She'd have some juicy tales to tell the other handmaidens if they ever got back to Theed.  
  
At the memory of her home planet, Sabé's eyes began to water, and she held back her tears, ashamed at letting the Jedi Knight see her cry. At this Obi-Wan finally spoke up.  
  
"My Queen," he said. "I am ever indebted to serving you. My masters, accompanied by one of your handmaidens and the Gungan, have left for Mos Espa Spaceport. But I must warn you that if any transmissions from Naboo appear, you must not reply. It will inform the Federation of our location and make it even more difficult for us to hide."  
  
"Thank you for notifying me, Jedi Kenobi," Sabé said, sitting down on the small chair that had been set up for the Queen's travels.  
  
Hs deep blue eyes searched her own before he turned and left the room, only looking back once more.  
  
"Ooh!" Eirtaé squealed, racing into the room suddenly.  
  
Sabé rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the other handmaidens, turning to look out the window. Endless miles of space stretched over the vast galaxy. Sabé felt insignificant compared to the universe's grandeur. She sat down upon the chair that had been erected for her and took out her diary to write again.  
  
That Jedi, Obi-Wan, seems very important. But why would he care about someone like me.? Even if Eirtaé is right, it still doesn't make any sense. What will he do when he finds out I am not the Queen, but her decoy? I just hope he doesn't. What am I doing? My duty is to serve as Queen while Amidala explores Tatooine. I am not supposed to be salivating over a Jedi! It is not my obligation OR my job. My queen's safety comes before any romance I would ever have.  
  
She closed the diary quietly and slid it into her pocket. Sabé the handmaiden was much more different than Sabé the decoy queen. She wondered if Obi-Wan knew the difference, if he could see past her façade and see the real her. Sabé trembled at the memory of his cerulean eyes locked on hers. He was all she could think about now, everything she wanted. She wondered. pleaded.  
  
Sabé got up, the heavy robes weighing her down. She looked to make sure no one was coming, then locked the door, waving her hand over the control pad as the door slid shut with a hiss. She changed into her handmaiden's robes, feeling the smooth silk inside slide down over her skin. Then she took a wet cloth and wiped off the makeup, glad to get it off. It took a long time to get the difficult hairstyle undone, but she managed it, braiding her hair into a long braid that she hid under the robes. She walked to the door with ease, the cloth swishing around her legs and pulled the hood up over her head as she unlocked it. Checking to make sure no one was walking down the long corridor, she locked the door behind her and slid the keycard into her pocket.  
  
The cockpit was empty, and Sabé looked through the narrow windows. The twin suns of Tatooine shone crimson, casting a beautiful shadow over the sand dunes. She decided on a whim that she had to see them for herself. She turned abruptly and walked briskly towards the exit.  
  
A wave of heat washed over her and Sabé almost had to put a hand up to protect her face. She couldn't imagine how blistering the heat must be in the midday. Her curiosity won out over her comfort. She ran down the ramp, out into the scarlet-colored sand. Boxes of gear had been left out in the shade of the ship, so Sabé sat down, enjoying the wonderful view that the double suns were giving her.  
  
"Do you enjoy the view?" The familiarly accented voice startled her, and she jumped up from her seat, her eyes scanning Obi-Wan lightly before she bowed her head respectfully. She saw his booted feet walk over to hers, and she shook nervously, her trembling hands retreating into the safety of her orange-red robes.  
  
"It's. nothing like I've ever seen," she managed to get out. Her eyes traveled upwards, meeting his, and her gaze almost wavered. "I'd heard stories. When I was little, my uncle used to tell me stories about endless hills of sand, and two suns. I thought it was a made-up tale just to make me fall asleep at night. But now."-her hand gestured at the outlook before them-"I know it's not just a dream. It's real, all of it."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, and Sabé found herself returning the smile. "It's something that everyone should see, though many never get a chance to experience it," he replied. "I'm glad you take pleasure in it."  
  
"I take pleasure in many other things as well," she said, and almost hit herself over the head. Where did THAT pop into my head? He must think I'm coming on to him or something! Oh, why, why, why?  
  
But Obi-Wan just smiled. "Please, sit," he requested. Sabé took her seat, and Obi-Wan walked over and sat beside her. His knee was inches from her own, and Sabé prayed that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself again. She allowed her hands to slide out of her sleeves and rest on her knees, wondering if the Jedi noticed her movements. If he had, he didn't say anything.  
  
"You really shouldn't be out here alone," he said, and Sabé ducked her head shamefully. She knew that it was unsafe for her to be beyond the ship. Tales of the Tusken Raiders and the dreadful things they did to their prisoners had kept her awake at night for weeks as a girl.  
  
"I know, Jedi, but I just had to see-" Sabé started to speak, but Obi-Wan cut her off with a wave of his hand, nodding.  
  
"It's alright. In fact, I would have preferred to be out here as well. What is your name?" The question startled Sabé. What would a prominent Jedi Knight want with a lowly handmaiden's name? But she thought about his eyes, his smile, and responded.  
  
"Sabé." Her name came out as an almost-whisper.  
  
"Sabé.it's beautiful," the Jedi murmured. Sabé fought to hide the blush that crossed her cheeks. She managed a grateful nod and tried to concentrate on the landscape before them, instead of how soft his lips must be.  
  
They spent an hour discussing everything, from Sabé's handmaiden duty to Obi-Wan's job as a Jedi Knight. Sabé found herself benefiting from his presence, and she noticed that he relaxed a little more when he was around her. The suns began to sink below the horizon, and the temperature dropped rapidly, and Sabé shivered with the cold.  
  
"Here." Obi-Wan took his outer cloak and laid it around her shoulders, and Sabé smiled gratefully. Suddenly, almost of his own volition, Obi-Wan reached up and took hold of her hood, bringing it slowly down behind her head. Sabé began to shake again, not with fear, but with longing as he glimpsed her true self.  
  
"Why do you cover up your features?" He said. "You're very delightful to the eye." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I mean, your resemblance to the Queen is startling. You're almost her mirror image." His face reddened slightly, and Sabé attempted to hide a smile. The Jedi was stumbling over his words!  
  
"Well, it's getting late, and we should probably be getting in." They both rose, and Obi-Wan stepped back to let Sabé pass before him. The two walked into the ship and down the corridor silently, and as they stopped at the fork that branched off to their chambers, Sabé remembered the cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"I should probably give this back to you," she said, but he held up his hand in silent protest.  
  
"Keep it. I have another. Besides," Obi-Wan chuckled as he turned to walk to his room. "It looks better on you anyway." Sabé smiled foolishly as she made her way to her room, then doubled back and let herself into the Queen's chambers. She almost had to slap herself to get rid of the silly grin on her face. She would not let this Jedi get to her! She would not!  
  
The next morning Sabé woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. Viewing the wonderful landscape that surrounded the ship had made her feel better than usual. Obi-Wan had been a nice diversion from having to worry about Padmé or what was going to happen to Naboo. She stretched underneath her sheets languorously, the fabric of the sheets soft against her skin.  
  
Eirtaé entered the room, a big smile on her face, and Sabé pulled the covers up over her head. She dreaded what the young handmaiden was going to say. Wondering if anyone had seen them last night, she got out of bed just as Rabé came in to help her get dressed. Today would be a simple outfit, a dark purple garb with an extremely complicated hairstyle. Sabé winced as Rabé pulled the brush through tangled pieces of hair.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Eirtaé inquired curiously, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Alright." Sabé replied warily. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Rabé cut in. "It's just that. you seemed rather. preoccupied."  
  
"Preoccupied?" Sabé asked, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
"Well, let's just say a certain Jedi Knight was pretty lively this morning. Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with it?" Eirtaé giggled, and Rabé followed suit. Sabé shook her head at the two as Rabé finished up her makeup, putting two red dots on her cheeks and a slash of ruby through her lower lip.  
  
"Perfect. Now go out there and make us proud," Rabé joked. Sabé rolled her eyes as she got up from the chair and exited her room, making her way to the adjoining room that served as a mini-throne.  
  
"Any news?" Sabé asked sternly as she sat down. Obi-Wan looked her over, and she met his eyes briefly, trying not to let any emotion out. He had a peculiar look on his face, and she prayed softly. Oh Gods, please don't let him figure out that it's me!  
  
"Nothing yet," Panaka responded. "I'm actually quite worried about this situation, Your Majesty. It appears that the Jedi, Qui-Gon, has done something. rather rash." His eyes flared as he tried to control his feelings in front of the Queen.  
  
"What has he done?" Sabé asked, enunciating on every word.  
  
"It seems he has put all our lives at risk for. a Podrace, Your Majesty."  
  
"A Podrace?! What are the risks?" Sabé almost shouted in frustration, but kept her voice low, and her stare deadly.  
  
"If he wins, he gets the winnings, and his freedom. If he loses." Panaka paused, and Sabé barely managed to keep herself from asking what would happen.  
  
"They get the ship and we're stranded here." 


End file.
